Her Dream Vacation
by roar526
Summary: By request and dedicated to Bujyo. Mary is forced to take vacation time, but will it end up being the vacation of her dreams or a nightmare? And what about that voice in her head? One-shot response to Season 3 finale.


**For bujyo, consider it a welcome home present, my friend. **

**author's note: Nothing related to IPS is mine. I'm just borrowing them to fix a few minor *cough* problems. I hadn't planned on writing this, but bujyo asked me to after I made comments of a similar nature during a discussion of the finale. **

**Big hug and thanks to sfchemist for her comments and read through, otherwise I may not have posted it.**

* * *

She stretched out on the lounge chair, enjoying the new found solitude. This was the first time since she bought the house that she had the pool all to herself and if Stan was going to force her to take vacation, she couldn't think of a better way to spend it. Who needed a Mexican beach when they had a private pool in New Mexico?

Mary lasted an entire ten minutes before she started shifting in her seat and looking around for something to do. Eying her phone on the table, she thought about calling her mother and sister.

'_Do you miss them, Mary, or do you just not want to be alone?'_

Her thoughts betrayed her as she remembered her partner's inquiry as to whether or not she was feeling lonely and she became angry at his ability to read her. No, Jinx and Brandi weren't an option. There was no way she missed them, she'd just gotten rid of them; and besides, they'd just start with her about not taking a "real" vacation.

Anger lending itself to rebellion, she realized there was still the option of that cowboy. Only problem there was that it meant having to actually go out and find one. _Call-a-cowboy_, she snorted, now that would solve all her problems. Not being an option, Raph crossed her mind and she knew a push of a button was all it would take to bring the man to her side.

'_No, Mary, despite his talents in certain areas and his ability to pleasure you that is no longer an option, but Faber is…' _a wicked grin appeared as she thought of the FBI agent that had been so shamelessly pursuing her. _'He'd come if you called. But that whole kitten thing, there's no way you wouldn't end up shooting him, no matter how good the sex was and you can't even be sure it would be any good.' _

"Definitely not worth the mess," she said aloud, shaking her head and her smile faded as an all too familiar voice filled her head.

"_I get that you don't like messy. But maybe __**messy **__is what you __**need**__. Maybe instead of just anyone, you should be looking for __**someone**__. Someone who challenges you. Who calls you on your BS and gets in your face and makes you think."_

"Damn him," she cursed, getting up and walking over to the edge of the pool. It was bad enough he had to call her on the fact that she was feeling lonely, but he refused to just leave it there. He had to go and push and say what he said.

Three days had passed since she'd run and left him staring after her, defeated by her lack of response. She hated herself for it, hated the fact that she'd hurt him, but he had taken her off guard and she'd been unprepared to deal with it. Now, though…now all she could think about was the _**someone**_ she knew he'd been referring to.

Diving into the pool, she closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of the water washing over her skin. As she reached the side, she turned and pushed off with her legs. Her head came out of the water and she inhaled as her body skimmed toward the other side.

She concentrated on her breathing as she did her laps in hopes of banishing Marshall's voice from her head, but it didn't work. Instead she lost all control over her brain function and couldn't think of anything other than her partner. His eyes, his shoulders, his strong hands as they touched her…

'_**No!' **_she screamed inside her head and she pulled herself out of the pool, only to be surprised by a figure standing in front of her.

"Jesus, Jorge, what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's Enrique and sorry, Miss Shannon, I didn't realize you were home. Today's cleaning day, but I can come back…"

"No, it's okay," Mary told him. "Go ahead. I'm just going to grab a drink and lay in the sun. Pretend I'm not here."

Mary took the ice cold beer from the fridge and made her way back to her spot in the lounge chair. From behind her sunglasses, she watched Enrique as he worked. Her lids grew heavy and closing her eyes, she found herself immersed in the crystal blue waters of a Mexican beach and she was not alone. The all too familiar hands slid around her waist as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and she felt safe and comfortable, but most of all, it just felt right.

She smiled as he placed kisses on her shoulder and up her neck until he reached her ear. Between nibbles on her lobe, he whispered _that's my girl _and her body reacted instantly. Turning in his arms, she gazed into eyes that were as blue as the sea that surrounded them and she knew in that moment that no matter how messy things got, it was worth it. He was worth it.

"Excuse me, Miss Shannon," Enrique said, causing Mary to frown as she was snapped back to the present and she lifted her sunglasses in question. "I just wanted to let you know that I was done, but I shocked the pool so you should stay out of the water for a few hours."

"Oh, okay, thanks, Jorge" she responded, disappointed to realize that she'd only been daydreaming as she watched the young man gather his things and leave. Alone again, she took another swig of the now warm beer before adjusting the chair and turning over to lie on her stomach.

She was asleep in seconds and back in Mexico. This time she found herself in a resort right out of Jinx's vacation brochures and she was dressed in a long, flowing red dress that was very un-Mary like. Enrique was also there, only this time he was more than happy to engage in a flirtatious repartee with her as he set out the room service dinner for two.

Mary sighed as he left the room, happy and filled with anticipation of the evening to come as her companion appeared, clad only in a towel. He immediately started in on her about her "routine" with the cabana boy and she smiled as they began the verbal foreplay that she loved so much, but something was off. It was not the way it was supposed to be. He was not who he was supposed to be.

'Did he just call me kitten?' her mind questioned as the banter continued and he finally pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"C'mon, kitten?" the annoying voice said again as reality smacked her across the face. "Rise and shine."

"Faber?" she asked in irritation, looking up at the form standing over her that was clearly not that of her partner. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard you were on vacation and I thought you might want some company," he responded confidently as he held out a hand to her, which she ignored.

Standing up, she attempted to scoot by him to grab her cover-up, but he had other ideas and slid his arm around her mid section. Before Mary realized what was happening, he had pulled her close and she was forced to grab his arm in order to regain her balance. Faber took that as an invitation and leaned in closer.

"That's my girl," he whispered into her ear, condescendingly.

"What the hell did you just say?" she snapped, pushing him away as she felt the bile rise in her throat.

"What's wrong, kitten. I thought we'd spend your vacation together." He put on his most charming smile as he reached for her again, but she backed away and almost stumbled over the lounge chair during her retreat.

"Don't touch me, jackass. And did you just call me _**your**_ girl?" Her tone was venomous and she glared at him as she reached out and snagged her cover-up off the back of the chair.

It finally dawned on Mike Faber that Mary really wasn't happy to see him and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He recalled the words he'd spoken to her since his arrival in hopes of figuring out what set her off.

"It's just an expression," he cooed, trying to soothe her. "I didn't mean…"

"I don't give a rat's ass what you did or didn't mean. Don't. Ever. Say. It. Again!"

He'd heard Mary angry in the past. Hell, he'd pissed her off the first time they'd ever met, but he'd never seen her like she was now and he looked around nervously for her gun, hoping it wasn't within her reach.

"Get out, Faber," she demanded and as if reading his mind she spoke again. "Get out before I get my gun and escort you out. And I don't ever want to hear from you again. I mean it. If you have any more witnesses that need protection, go through proper channels like everyone else. You are no longer welcome in Albuquerque."

Faber shrugged and raised his hands in defeat. He had no idea what had upset Mary Shannon, but he knew when to throw in the towel and this was clearly that time.

"No need to use force," he said as he turned to leave. When he reached the gate, he looked back and added, "We could've been good together, kitten."

His remark was answered with a beer bottle flying toward his head and he ducked out just before it reached where he'd been standing, leaving shattered glass in his place.

Mary stood shaking for several minutes after Faber had gone.

"Jesus, Shannon, what the hell is wrong with you?" Mary inquired, not caring that she was talking to herself. She knew her neighbors already thought she was crazy and she was too agitated to give a shit either way. "Faber's just some douchebag that you stupidly encouraged before today."

She paced by the pool while a whirlwind of memories mixed with fears and dreams swirled around her mind. _How dare he call me his girl? _It was then the raging storm of emotions inside Mary Shannon stilled and everything became clear.

XXXXX

Standing on his front steps 20 minutes later, Mary took a deep breath before ringing the bell. She knew there was the possibility that she was too late and it scared her to death; so for the first time in her adult life, she prayed.

"Mary?" he questioned, surprised to see his partner on his doorstep. "I thought you were off on vacation."

"I was…I am…I mean," she fumbled for the words, realizing she still wasn't prepared for this moment. "I guess I'm on what they call a staycation."

He smiled warmly, his hurt temporarily forgotten as he stared at the tongue-tied woman in front of him. God help him, she was beautiful and he had no idea how he was going to move on. And in this moment, he didn't want to. _There's always tomorrow_.

"Come on in, Mary," Marshall said, opening the door to allow her access.

"Wait," she said, reaching out and placing her hand on his arm. "I…I brought you something." She handed him the bag she was holding in her other hand and stood quietly as he curiously examined its contents.

"Is this for me or are you having cravings again?" he asked as he raised a questioning eyebrow at the ice cream, chocolate sauce and whipped cream ensconced within the plastic sack.

"It's for us," she explained, smiling as she met his gaze and took a step closer. "I want you to show me just how good _**messy**_ can be."

* * *

**Oh the images that conjures up. Enjoy them while you review!**


End file.
